My Son
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: A short oneshot centered on Hakoda and Ozai from the birth of their sons to the end of the war.


**"Sokka, you're a comic relief character. You couldn't fight off a short bus full of nuns." -Katara (Avatar, the abridged series)**

**Sorry for that random quote. Serious time now! This is my random drabble into the minds (or something) of Hakoda and Ozai. Two dads of two very awesome sons. Let's go, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Mike or Bryan, am I?**

**

* * *

**

**My Son**

He was my firstborn, my only son.

I watched as Kya held him close to her, as protective as a mother viper-hawk. Her eyes darted around, processing everything surrounding her, just in case there was any threat to her son. _Our _son.

Finally, she held him out to me, and then he was nestled in my arms. Clear, blue eyes, exactly like my own, searched my face as his tiny, fragile hands reached up to tug on the beaded strands of my goatee.

I chuckled softly. "He's a feisty one, Kya. Do you have any idea of what we should name him?"

"Sokka," my wife said suddenly. "I think he should be named Sokka." As I glanced down into that innocent new face, he smiled at me. A small, almost ageless smile that showed me he was worthy to carry the name of my late brother.

"Hakoda?"

"Yes," I said dreamily, enraptured by the face of my son. "Sokka. My little warrior."

XxXxX

He was my firstborn, my only son.

I watched as he was placed in the waiting arms of Ursa, my wife, and she gazed upon him with unbridled joy. It was as if there was no one else in the room, save for her and that little boy.

I gave a slight cough, and her head flew up. There was an emotion in her dark eyes that I hadn't seen since when we were teenagers, a fulfilling happiness that had somehow hidden itself away when I made her my queen.

"Hold him, Ozai," she said, no, _commanded._ I was about to remind her of her place, when a small bundle was forcibly laid in my arms.

Golden eyes met my own of the same color. He already had quite a lot of dark brown hair, and his impossibly tiny mouth twisted into a smile as he reached up to tug on my goatee.

I frowned slightly and have him back to Ursa, who shot me a disapproving look. "I was thinking about names. Do you like the name Zuko?"

My eyebrows met. "Yes. It's a good strong name, for what will hopefully be a strong heir to the throne."

XxXxX

I watched my son fight by my side.

It was the Day of the Black Sun, and we had invaded the Fire Nation in hopes that the Avatar could defeat Fire Lord Ozai while he couldn't firebend.

"Dad!" Sokka yelled from beside me. "Behind you!" I spun around, quickly incapacitating the Fire Nation soldier that had been creeping up on me.

"Thanks, son," I replied, a bit out of breath. I trusted Sokka implicitly, and he had proven himself, over and over again, to be worthy of that trust.

"No problem, dad." Sokka threw me a quick glimpse of that lopsided grin of his, and then we threw ourselves back into the fray; but not before my own lopsided grin split my face.

XxXxX

I watched my son fight against me.

He was weak; staying distracted by my tales of his mother when I was only biding my time until I could firebend again.

He was a failure; standing there with those twin swords like he had no pride in being a firebender- the greatest beings in the world.

And he was a traitor. Betraying his family, his nation, everything this war has been fighting towards to go run away to the _Avatar_.

I couldn't trust him. And the lives of those who the Fire Lord can't trust are worth nothing.

I took a deep breath, feeling the energy rush inside of me as the eclipse ended, and prepared to shoot lightning.

XxXxX

He triumphed, and the war ended.

I was in the crowd as my son was welcomed onto the dais by the Avatar and the Fire Lord, and people from all four nations cheered him.

I watched wonder and amazement fill his blue eyes, eyes that, mirrored on my face, were filled with pride.

I loved my son.

XxXxX

He triumphed, and the war ended.

I was locked in a cell, miles away from the palace, but I still heard the earth-shaking cheers as he was crowned Fire Lord. My golden eyes, eyes that Zuko inherited, filled with anger as I sneered. He was a traitor, unfit to be a Fire Nation citizen, let alone the Fire Lord.

I hated my son.

* * *

**Review, please!**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:**


End file.
